


Place your bet

by Rattlesnake



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M, mitakas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake/pseuds/Rattlesnake
Summary: To be honest, everyone aboard the Finalizer knew when General Hux finally got laid. It was painfully obvious, even for someone like Lieutenant Mitaka, who didn’t know much about these things.OR: Why you should never walk into Hux's quarters with tea and a cookie without notice.





	Place your bet

To be honest, everyone aboard the Finalizer knew when General Hux finally got laid. It was painfully obvious, even for someone like Lieutenant Mitaka, who didn’t know much about these things. He had heard there were bets going on about how long it would take Lord Ren to get Hux into his bed and apparently Captain Canady had been closest. 

Mitaka of course had not taken part in any of these shenanigans. He respected General Hux too much and his fear of Kylo Ren was too great to consider something so out of line of his duty. He wasn’t deaf to the gossip though, because petty as that may seem, the relationship between their two leaders interested him greatly and he hoped for Hux’s sake that everything went well. He couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to be that close to someone as intimidating and effervescent as Lord Ren.

When Hux finally entered the bridge after one of his resting cycles, minutes too late and still in a state of dishevel that had up to now seemed unthinkable for him, Canady and Peavey exchanged looks and Mitaka noticed two of the younger lieutenants signalling one another. He averted his gaze quickly.  
Hux took his place in front of the central console, trying to fix his hair. There was a touch of colour to his cheeks that suited him and for once he didn’t start barking orders right away. All in all, it was a nice change and Mitaka relaxed.

Even he couldn’t doubt the others were right about what had happened when Lord Ren entered the bridge, looking smug like a porg who’d gotten the bantha milk, throwing glances in the general’s direction. Mitaka felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he just hoped that nobody would notice. 

*

“So who do you think tops?” Canady asks when putting down his tablet opposite from Mitaka in the refectory. 

“I… I don’t know?” Mitaka nearly splutters his drink.

“Come on, there’s another bet going on and you haven’t entered yet.” He takes out a small notebook and eyes Mitaka expectantly.

“I’d rather not play”, Mitaka says. “We should respect their privacy.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Canady asks.

“Besides they don’t care about privacy”, says Colonel Datoo, sitting down next to Mitaka. “Matt the radar technician swears he walked in on them kissing in one of the corridors.” He takes a bite from his instant lasagne. “Says they didn’t even notice him.”

“Who was pushing whom against the wall?” Canady pulls out his pen.

“I didn’t ask.”

“Why not? These things are important.”

“You can ask him yourself. Here he comes.”

“Matt, good to see you”, Canady says, while he moves his tablet out of the way for the technician. “So, who seemed to be the more dominant of the two? The stakes are high by now. Peavy just bet two hundred druggats on Lord Ren.”

Matt takes a swipe from his water bottle. “It was Hux pushing Ren against a storage unit. But that doesn’t mean a thing.” He puts his bottle down, grinning broadly.

“Why?” Datoo asks.

Part of Mitaka would love to disappear but on the other hand he can’t deny feeling a tad interested in the conversation.

Matt takes his time, eating a few bites of his pasta before looking up again. “Techie told me he had an assignment to repair one of the consoles in the recreational facilities. Walked right in on them in the whirlpool.”

Canady gasps. Mitaka bites his lip.

“Did Kylo Ren kill Techie?” Datoo asks.

Matt frowns. “I wouldn’t be here if he did. Same as always: Didn’t even see him. Techie just walked back out. Told me Hux was straddling Ren. And they were doing it.”

“Well, that should settle things”, Canady says, starting to calculate the numbers in his notebook. 

“Poor Techie”, Mitaka says. “That must have been quite the shock.”

“Oh, don’t worry. He’s not that innocent anymore.” Matt seems quite satisfied with himself.

Datoo frowns. “Too much information, Matt.”

“So, what could we bet on next?” Canady asks. 

“When they’ll break up of course”, Datoo says.

Matt scowls at him. “They’re not going to. Haven’t you noticed how happy Hux seems? And Kylo Ren has stopped breaking things. Techie is happy about that. He was always called in to retrieve data.”

“They seem much more relaxed”, Canady adds. “I think fucking each other does them a hell of a lot of good.”

Mitaka silently agrees, even though he would not have put it like that.

“Mark my words.” Datoo neatly folds his paper napkin. “Those two don’t stand a chance. Too head-strong. Too many emotions locked away. I give them two more weeks.”

He has Mitaka worried. 

He often watches the general on the bridge and in the past month, since he’s been with Kylo Ren, he’s noticed him talking to the crew, even making little jokes. Sometimes he sits down or leaves the bridge to eat something. He also doesn’t look as pale and gaunt as before. And he does seem happier. Mitaka wants him to be happy. 

Unfortunately, Datoo seems to have been right. 

It doesn’t take two but three standard weeks but one morning Hux arrives on the bridge and Mitaka knows something is wrong. He is not late as he has sometimes been during the last month, especially when his and Kylo’s resting cycles overlapped. But his eyes are bloodshot as if he hasn’t been able to sleep and instead of his usual stride there’s almost a little limp in his walk. 

He stands behind Mitaka, taking in the read-outs in complete silence which is also unusual. No orders, no questions. Then he leaves the bridge again.  
The crew members exchange looks, and Canady is already studying his notebook. Mitaka is appalled by their behaviour. General Hux is obviously in pain. And he totally blames Kylo Ren.

Mitaka swears to himself that he will glare at Lord Ren if he sees him in the corridors. He will do it, even though he’s definitely afraid for his life. He’s heard that Kylo Ren is even more irritable than he ever was before and there are rumours of Stormtroopers being force choked to the brink of death. So Mitaka is glad that he doesn’t encounter the Supreme Leader. He seems to keep to himself even more than before.

After one of his shifts on the bridge Mitaka comes across a weeping Techie who is crouched in the corner of the aisle leading to the refectory, knees pulled up. His tousled hair hangs before his eyes and his bony shoulders are heaving. 

“Techie, what is it?” Mitaka asks, crouching beside him. He’s always been fond of the shy little coder and feels sorry for him. “Did something happen with Matt?”  
“No”, Techie looks up. “There are no tears of course as his eyes are bionic, but they’re even redder than usual and whirring uncontrollably. He looks pitiful. Mitaka puts an arm around him. “Did someone hurt you?”

“Not yet!” Techie covers his face with his hands and starts sobbing. “But they will!” 

“What’s going on, please tell me.”

“It’s so dreadful! I was called in again today and … and I didn’t want to go but of course I have to and he’s so … he’s so angry!”

“Who is?”

“Lord Ren, of course. He’s broken the console in his quarters again and I had to fix it. And I was afraid he’d kill me.” Techie wipes at his face.  
Mitaka offers him a tissue.

“Thanks”, he dabs at his cheeks and blows his nose. “And to think that a week ago he even offered me chocolate. Not the instant kind. Real chocolate.” Techie’s eyes light up. “I saved some for Matt and he loved it.” He looks at Mitaka, worrying the tissue between his fingers. “How could General Hux do that to him?”  
“You think Hux is the one who broke up?” Mitaka asks, taken aback.

Techie nods and leans his head back against the wall. “He must be. Lord Ren was so enamoured with him. Completely enthralled. There’s no way he ended this.”

“Oh.” That thought is completely new to Mitaka and to be honest he doesn’t believe it. He’s seen the state Hux is in now. Techie must be wrong.  
Techie bites his lip. “I just don’t want to do this anymore. I’m so frightened.”

“What’s wrong baby?” Matt has just stepped around the corner. “I’ve been waiting for you in the refectory.” He kneels down beside him, frowning. “Have you been crying? Is there anyone I need to kill?”

“No!” Techie shrieks. “No Matt, everything’s fine. It’s just … too much work.”

Matt pulls Techie into his arms and lifts him up without effort. “I better take you back to our room then, right? You need some rest.”

Techie nuzzles against Matt’s neck. “Can I give you a blow job first? That always calms me down.”

Mitaka feels heat rising in his cheeks and has to suppress a little grin when he sees how violently Matt is blushing. 

“Sure baby”, Matt says. Even his protruding ears are red now. “I mean I could also make you a hot bantha milk or something.”

“Blow job is fine”, Techie murmurs, snuggling closer to Matt. 

Mitaka watches Matt carry Techie bridal-style in the direction of the technician’s quarters and leans his head back against the wall. He’s glad Techie found someone to take care of him and Matt found someone to fuss over. They were both so lonely before. He just wishes General Hux had found the same happiness with Kylo Ren.

* 

Mitaka is even more worried about General Hux now. Despite the greatcoat Mitaka can see that he’s become even leaner and he’s sure the general hardly eats anymore. 

Sometimes Hux had ordered Mitaka to bring him tea into his quarters. That is not the case today and hasn’t been for a while, but Mitaka decides to take him a cup of tarine tea anyway. More importantly he’s also acquired some cookies from the kitchen, the ones he remembers Hux liking. 

His knees are shaking when he stands in front of Hux’s door, pressing the console next to it to demand entrance. He’s relieved when the door slides open. Hux is seated at his table, upright as always, some reports in front of him.

“What is it Lieutenant?” he asks impatiently, not even looking up.

“I brought you tea, General”, Mitaka says. “I thought you might need a little break.”

Hux looks up, a little irritated, but not unfriendly. “Thank you, lieutenant. Just put it down on my desk, please.”

Mitaka quickly does as he’s told and leaves the general’s quarters. He’s not sure that was a success, but when he comes to pick up the tablet an hour later the cookie is gone. He’s really glad about that.

From then on Hux makes it a habit to have Mitaka bring him a cup of tea one hour into his resting cycle. After a while he doesn’t even order it anymore and just expects Mitaka to show up. Mitaka is glad because that gives him the opportunity to also bring something to eat. He always ads a cookie and sometimes also a sandwich or a bowl of soup or some fruit. Most of the time only the cookie is gone when he picks the tablet up, but better than nothing.

Usually Hux is already in his bedroom by the time he picks up the tablet, even though Mitaka suspects that he hardly ever sleeps. Still he doesn’t want to disturb him and just walks in quietly.

And that’s when it happens. 

At first, he is so taken aback that he can’t even move and is just frozen to the spot. Because on the sofa in the middle of the room there’s Kylo Ren and … and he’s straddled by general Hux. Both are gloriously naked and Mitaka, despite being completely overwhelmed and not functioning can’t help but notice how amazing they look together. Beautiful like a statue. Hux’s lean back is arched, his head thrown back in a way Mitaka would never have thought possible, his face showing pure ecstasy. And Lord Ren’s large hands are on Hux’s hips holding him steady and he looks up at him as if he’s his sun and his stars. 

“Swear to me you’ll never break up with me again”, he whispers.

“Oh yes”, Hux moans. “It … it was a mistake…”

That finally gets Mitaka out of his stupor and probably saves his life. He doesn’t know where he finds the nerve to walk backwards as quiet as a mouse until the door slides closed before him. When he’s out in the hallway he feels ready to completely freak out, but he manages to pull himself together.

Still he must look shocked when he walks into the recreation room, as Captain Canady immediately comes up to him. “Everything alright? You look as if you’ve encountered a rebel spy.”

Mitaka shakes his head. “Hux”, he whispers. “And … and Lord Ren.” He’s still so out of it he doesn’t even notice he’s passing on private information.  
“Are they back together?” Canady asks, fishing for his notebook. “Let’s see who bet on that.”

“Apparently. And … and Techie was right.”

“In what way?”

“It was General Hux who broke up with Lord Ren.”

Canady whistles through his teeth. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I heard them say so.”

“Then Techie’s in for a small fortune. He’s the only one who bet on Hux.”

Canady gets Mitaka a drink and when he’s downed it he feels a little better about the whole situation. 

And he feels happy when Hux starts making little jokes again. But he never walks into Hux’s room with tea and a cookie without notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago and thought I'd share. A more lighthearted approach to the whole situation that was inspired by a talk with @senema. If you liked it why not leave kudos or a comment <3


End file.
